new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hammer Man Ghostal/Smash Bros. Lawl: My best to worst
Everyone has been doing a list like this, so I decided to do one too. I am also including some of the minor Lawls as well. Explanations will be here later. Original (Chincherrinas) 1. Weird Al 2. The King 3. IM Meen 4. Dr. Robotnik 5. Mama Luigi 6. Billy Mays 7. Gaston 8. Frollo 9. Best Hercules 10. Nostalgia Critic 11. AVGN 12. Tommy Wiseau 13. J. Jonah Jameson 14. Hank Hill 15. Dr. Wily 16. Mary 17. Ib 18. Bison 19. Guile 20. Irate Gamer 21. Madotsuki 22. Don Ramon 23. Zoolander 24. Haruhi 25. New Hercules 26. Leonidas 27. Panty and Stocking 28. Aya 29. Nicolas Cage 30. Jaime Maussan 31. Scanty and Kneesocks 32. Downfall Hitler 33. Yomika 34. Codec Snake 35. Carlos Trejo YTPGuy17 1. SpongeBob 2. Patrick Star 3. Wreck-It Ralph 4. Dark Helmet 5. Bill Nye 6. CD-i Link 7. Morshu 8. CD-i Ganon 9. CD-i Mario 10. Ophelia Chill 11. Toon Dr. Mario 12. 9-Volt 13. Smosh 14. Cosmo 15. Michael Jackson 16. Annoying Orange ARL Note: The TF2 characters are judged from the "Meet The" videos. 1. Inspector Gadget 2. Willy Wonka 3. Heavy 4. Scout 5. Spy 6. Engineer 7. AOSTH Sonic 8. Demoman 9. Medic 10. Sniper 11. Soldier 12. Michael Jordan 13. Pyro Lawl X 1. Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham (GWDLGEAH) 2. Plankton 3. Abridged Marik 4. Abridged Kaiba 5. Mr. Bean 6. Robbie Rotten 7. Zim 8. Stewie 9. Karl Pilkington 10. Game Grumps 11. Scott Pilgrim 12. Michael Rosen 13. Peridot 14. Mabel 15. Tomo Takino 16. Trip 17. Yuno 18. Hitoshi 19. Sora 20. Pinkie Pie 21. Fluttershy 22. Angry German Kid (AGK) 23. Stinkmeaner 24. Konata 25. Jen Matterson 26. Serph Lawl Nova 1. Toon DK 2. Best Waluigi 3. 60's Spider-Man 4. Dr. Doofenshmirtz 5. Perry the Platypus 6. Captain N 7. Yzma 8. ASDF Guy 9. Timmy's Dad 10. Worst Hercules 11. Dipper 12. Toon Guybrush 13. Sheldon Cooper 14. Jade Harley 15. Elsa 16. CD-i Zelda 17. John Di Micco Smash Lawler/Kirb-Star 1. CD-i Ganon 2. Missingno 3. Etemon 4. Diglett Lawl MAD 1. Mormon Jesus 2. Best Marisa 3. Gay Luigi 4. Linkara 5. Sabrina Skunk 6. Van Darkholme (Not a fan of his source material.) Lawl of the Dead 1. Best Magneto 2. Best Xavier 3. Indiana Jones 4. Lemongrab 5. Joker Nicholson 6. Javert 7. Bill Cipher 8. Peridot 9. Dross 10. Silva 11. MC Dinero 12. Ciego que en realidad ve 13. Coballita Mix 14. Epic Gamer Lawl Beatdown 1. Mama Umbridge 2. Strong Bad 3. Edd 4. Markiplier 5. John Egbert 6. Stephen Quire (His source material limits his potential) Thow Some Lawl Back At Em 1. Bluster Kong 2. 60's Moomintroll 3. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan 4. Hulk Hogan 5. Waligie 6. Only Disturbing Effect In Most Haunted (ODEMH) Lawl Nitro 1. Retardgamer 2. Rainbow Dash TheCheesyBastard 1. Tito Dick 2. GIR Laaaaawl (TheMrL01) 1. Mario Head Battle For Lawl Island (Mike Best) 1. Fiery All Star Smashers (excluding all original characters) 1. Action 52 2. Garfield 3. Thin Air 4. Chadtronic 5. Captain Underpants 6. Maxwell 7. Papa Louie 8. Horrid Henry 9. GoAnimate Caillou Category:Blog posts